darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Negaduck (character)
Negaduck is the "Darkwing" or Negative/opposite Darkwing Duck native to the Negaverse and the evil doppelganger of Darkwing Duck. He is known for using violent weapons and causing harm to anyone and anything he can. He is voiced by Jim Cummings who is also the Actor for Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard. Character Background Negaduck is the "Darkwing" of the Negaverse, where he rules St. Canard as Lord Negaduck and enjoys the loyalty of several of its most violent inhabitants, such as the Negaverse versions of Launchpad McQuack and the . No facts of Negaduck's past are given, but as a parallel to Darkwing Duck with various equivalent relations, it can be assumed his life has seen similar key points. One crucial difference between Negaduck and Darkwing is that Negaduck has fully embraced his villain identity and permanently parted with his civilian self. This is why it took him a long time before he pieced together that Darkwing Duck and Drake Mallard are the same person; he could not comprehend that Darkwing would want to have a "dull" life too. Years later, this difference became more pronounced when Darkwing changed his costume's turtleneck to a tie to bridge his two lives, while Negaduck keeps his turtleneck. Negaduck is the only "Darkwing" known to have understanding of dimensional travel. He has created his own transport systems, like the cake tunnel in the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery and the cross-dimensional transit system. Through this, he discovered the existence of other "Darkwings". Infuriated by knowing that not only he isn't unique but also that the majority of his transdimensional equals are heroes, he made it his mission to oppose them and Darkwing Duck in particular. Furthermore, Negaduck considers the Negaverse his own personal playground and has an interest in expanding his territory, which also serves as a motivation to cross dimensional barriers. Using anything from his trademark chainsaw to nuclear warheads to his well-trained dobermans, this villainous duck (Prison # 65439) seeks money, power, and the satisfaction of creating mindless, wanton destruction, and he'll do anything to get it. You name it, he's done it. He has an intense hatred for anything cute and cuddly, and will shoot the aforementioned on sight. These facts have created a fear of him in the populace of St. Canard, a fear shared even by the villains he leads in the Fearsome Five. A simple revving of his chainsaw, and they all cower at his feet. Despite his ruthlessness he always fails because of Darkwing Duck. Negaduck's ego is comparable to Darkwing's. He once went on a major crime spree because Darkwing exposed the fact that Negaduck was Public Enemy #2 behind Dr. Slug. Unlike his double, it doesn't often get in the way of his work. Negaduck has taken advantage of this resemblance on more than one occasion, passing himself off as Darkwing to get into SHUSH Central or commit crimes in Darkwing's name. Because the resemblance goes both ways, Darkwing has paid Negaduck back in kind. Both Negaduck and Darkwing possess good intelligence and are highly trained in similar martial arts (although Negaduck is more focused on his goals than his image and doesn't constantly want to be in the media spotlight unlike Darkwing). Darkwing has done the same at times ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). In the episode "Jail Bird" Negaduck used the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl to steal the Fearsome Five's powers because he says they are wasting their powers so he takes them so he can destroy St. Canard. In this form, he possessed Megavolt's ability to project electricity, Liquidator's ability to control water, Bushroot's ability to control plants. and Quackerjack's wackiness. However, he also possessed their weaknesses, such as Megavolt's vulnerability to water and Liquidator's vulnerability to cement. Appearance-wise, he gained Megavolt's torso and plug hat, Bushroot's arms, Liquidator's legs, and Quackerjack's bells and collar. He would also laugh like Quackerjack. Fiction Cartoon Disney Comics comics Disney Adventures comics Because Negaduck is one of the many clients of the villain costume designer who refuse to pay him properly for his work, he includes his outfit among his super-starch-powered costume army. Negaduck and Tuskerninni are playing Go Fish. They are not hiding that they are both cheating and after much frustration because the game does not progress at all, Negaduck remarks that at least one of them has to start playing fair. The Disney Afternoon comics Video games Notes * Negaduck is sometimes referred to as Negaduck II in external material. The original Negaduck, popularly named Negaduck I, is the evil version of Darkwing Duck after the tronsplitter split the hero into a negatron and a positron version, the latter being Posiduck. This happened in the episode "Negaduck", production number 4308-025. Tad Stones took a liking to the character and wanted him back, which happened in "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 1", production number 4308-047. Because Negaduck I had in-fiction already ceased to be, Stones had to work to convince people to simply bring the character back for a good story and to worry about explaining him later.The Tad Stones Interview at Animation World Network * Because Negaduck II on a meta level is a continuation of Negaduck I, some mixing up has occurred over time. The home video release Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures: Birth of Negaduck contains the episode "Negaduck" but features Negaduck II on the cover. The glow-in-the-dark Negaduck trading card that comes with the video features Negaduck II on the front but a bio of Negaduck I on the back. * Ian Brill had plans to make Negaduck a tragic character in the Boom! Studios comics, which is evident in the final arc "Dangerous Currency". He had more ideas like that, such as making the loss of Nega-Morgana his motive for being a jerkMistress-Negs comments on Tumblr and having Negaduck being full of self-doubt after his defeat by the crimebots in the previous arc,Aaron Sparrow on the original draft of "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" on The Old Haunt but those plans were cut off by others on the writing team while "Dangerous Currency" is fully his work. * In the comic 'Double Scoop Double Take' Negaduck mentions that his favorite thing besides villainy is pistachio ice cream. References de:Fiesoduck Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Darkwings of the Multiverse Category:Fearsome Five Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:The Disney Afternoon comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters